


Я отдам тебе сердце (но взамен заберу твою душу)

by Tersie



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fucking, Porn Without Plot, Stockholm Syndrome, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Он улыбнулся, а она задрожала.
Relationships: Eredin/Ciri, Эредин Бреакк Глас/Цири, Эредин/Цири
Kudos: 11





	Я отдам тебе сердце (но взамен заберу твою душу)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Give You My Heart (But I Shall Take Your Head)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275654) by [TheCatLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCatLady/pseuds/TheCatLady). 



> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)

Ей подумалось, что та дрожь, вернее всего, от холода, пока прикосновение Эредина не рассеяло заблуждение, дав почувствовать, как пылают ее щеки.

Кончики его пальцев плавили ее, подобно жидкой лаве, превращая в пекло от шеи до скул всего лишь одним, еле ощутимым, касанием.

Король улыбнулся при виде ее дрожи — в предвестие, не с ухмылкой любовника, но в торжествующем оскале хищника, загнавшего добычу после долгой охоты.

Он впечатал ее в стену, заставляя обвить ногами его пояс, и имя — _его_ имя — сорвалось с ее губ вперемешку со всхлипами. Каждый рывок, не жалея, — хищник брал свою жертву с рыком, без милосердия.

Изящные пальцы Эредина ущипнули рисунок розы на ее бедре — он изучал ее тело, воспылав интересом к мимолетной памяти о Мистле, маленькой разбойнице, которую она любила и потеряла. Тщетно — в захлестнувшем ее терпком наслаждении, каким могла одарить лишь близость с _Aen Elle_.

Эредин знал, сколько значим для Цири этот цветок, и стиснул ее бедра, желая стереть его собственной меткой. Отныне лишь он владел ею безраздельно, и ни девчонка, жалкий завиток чернил, ни Белый Волк, треклятый _Gwynbleidd_ , со своей ведьминской потаскухой, решившие поиграть для нее в семью, не имели на то прав. Цирилла принадлежала Эредину — королю Дикой Охоты, и в его наследнике будет течь кровь рода Лары Доррен!

Пленница жмурилась, приоткрывая розовые губы, и он укусил их — до крови, так, чтобы увидеть, как они становятся красными.

— Смотри на меня, — приказал он, голосом низким, хриплый от желания. — Смотри на меня, когда я говорю с тобой, Цирилла.

Как смела она, настолько прекрасная, быть человеком?

— Ауберон отверг тебя! — прошипел Эредин сквозь жемчужно-белые зубы, размашисто вбиваясь в нее, чтобы вырвать очередной стон из ее охрипшего горла. — Глупец, не способный вернуть Старшую кровь, взять то, что украл у нас Крегеннан! Но я — я сделаю это! А ты будешь делать то, что тебе велят!

Она набрала полные пригоршни темных волос, путаясь в них пальцами, но он дозволил — как дозволил впиться в свои губы, чтобы испробовать вкус этой чаровской крови. Она толкнула — и он поддался, ведь через мгновение Цирилла оказалась сверху, опускаясь на его член с потрясающим бесстыдством. И закатила глаза, стоило ему огладить ее живот и опустить ладонь ниже.

Его губы на пробу отдавали металлом, и он облизал их, не сводя с пленницы льдистых глаз, дабы не выпустить из поля зрения это белоснежное тело даже на миг. Она запрокинула голову, чувственно двигая бедрами, а выбившиеся из косы волосы пепельными ручейками стекали на молочно-белую грудь.

Цири знала и не питала иллюзий — Эредин был злом. Жестоким, жадным до власти, алчущим злом, вознамерившимся использовать ее дар, как и остальные до него, — использовать ее, ту, что была предначертана. Но все же… Все же таилось в нем нечто неразличимое, нечто, к чему подталкивал крепнущий в душе голод — голод, который она не могла отвергнуть, сколь бы страстно ни желала. Жажда, сродни той, что принуждала его возвращаться к ней каждую ночь, брать ее тело, дабы заявить на него права самым древним и действенным из всех возможных способов.

Цири ненавидела — мечтала о его смерти, а король Ольх хотел дитя. Но бывали ночи, когда он просто приходил, раздвигал ее стройные ноги и ласкал, языком и пальцами, пока Цири не заходилась в экстазе, срывая горло в крике и теряя счет времени. Тогда он улыбался, ведь угодить ей было так _легко_.

В такие ночи легко удавалось притвориться, будто он желал ее, а не ее кровь.

По телу разливался огонь, когда Эредин впивался губами в ее уязвимую шею, покусывая тонкую кожу. Не оставалось времени опомниться: миг — и она оказывалась на животе, под ним, а он одним рывком овладевал ею сзади.

В такие моменты ей особенно нравилось чувствовать прикосновение его не по-человечески гладкой кожи, тяжелое тело, ритмично давившее на нее, и шепот — властный, будоражащий, хозяйский… Пожалуй, Цири и сама бы не вспомнила, когда впервые простонала его имя среди сонма проклятий, растворяясь в затопившем душу блаженстве.

Чужая рука легла на шею — и сжала. Чувствуя, что она близка, Эредин отбросил нежности, овладевая распростертой перед ним пленницей без всякого милосердия, оставляя Цири задыхаться в упоении беспомощностью. А после замер — внезапно, эгоистично, прежде чем с долгим глухим стоном наполнить ее горячим семенем.

В этом хаосе не было ничего правого и правильного — она знала и это. Все было не так, как должно.

По щекам Львенка Цинтры покатились тихие слезы от вновь настигшего чувства утраты, когда он поднялся с ложа, оставляя ее. С утратой вернулась и боль, но жить без нее Цири уже не умела.

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [I Give You My Heart (But I Shall Take Your Head)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275654) by [TheCatLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCatLady/pseuds/TheCatLady).


End file.
